Luciens Darkness
by LucienLachanceWearsMandals
Summary: Fays' life may have ended, but Lucien still had to live on. One-shot sequel to "Tiny Darkness," taken from Luciens view.


One week later

Dead. She's dead. My hands trembled from the note I had picked up, and her sweet, loving body on the ground. A pool of blood surrounded her body; the note even had a few pelts of blood on it. I tried to reach for her body, but I couldn't do it. Her eyes were hollow looking, and her skin was pasty white.

I found her a week after she left for her contract, and I just knew something bad was going to happen. She knew it too. Damn it Fay, why did you leave me here to suffer? I looked around, and for a second, I swear I saw her.

Was she happy? Was being with our Dread Father making her happy? She had her old family back, but has left her new family. Annie and I. Annie… I need to raise her right, for my sake, for Fays.

* * *

17 years later

Today was the day. I finally asked Annie if she wanted to join the Brotherhood. She was aware that her mother and I are in the Brotherhood, but she never seemed interested. Her reaction seemed too bland, like she didn't really care if she did it or not.

Growing up, I let Annie try a lot of different things. Hunting, farming, even horse riding. She never liked anything, and always kept to herself. I tried my best to be a good father, giving her everything she ever asked for. But she was empty. And I knew why.

"Why is mommy dead," she asked once as a child.

"Your mother isn't dead, she's living right now."

"Where? I want to see her."

"She's living in your heart," I said as I pointed to her heart.

When she was very young, I told her that she didn't have a mother. But she was an intelligent child, and knew what I truly meant by that. But even when she got older and I showed her Fay's last note, it never fazed her. It's like she tried to erase all emotions so she would never get hurt from it.

"Father, can we have a moment?"

I turned from my desk to see my daughter. She had long brown hair, similar to how Fay's hair was like, but kept it in a ponytail, similar to my own. She always wore dresses that were made for huntress, and had always attached a cowl. She carried a bow and quiver, and strapped Fay's dagger to her thigh, just like Fay.

"Of course, come right in."

She hesitated for a few moments, giving me a blank expression, but finally sat down.

"So, why did you need to talk to me? Was it about the Brotherhood?"

"Yes, but not about me. Tell me about my mother. What roll did she play in the Brotherhood?"

When she was small and still believed in fairy tales, I used to tell her about the Brotherhood, and how we helped people. I couldn't go into gritty details, since she was a mere child, but I tried my best to make us sound like heroes. She knew of Sithis, the Night Mother, Listener, Speakers, Silencers, and all the other roles people had played.

"Well, 19 years ago, I recruited Fay. She was a very stubborn girl, and had quite a mouth on her. She then worked her way up in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, where you'll be living. Anyway, she had to perform the Purification, and afterwards, I named her Silencer-"

"And then somewhere along the lines, you knocked her up with me?"

I gave her an unpleased look, and she looked to side and tsked. Something Fay did a lot.

"As I was saying, she became Silencer, but was sabotaged by the traitor, Mathieu Bellamont. We set up a plan to catch the unknown traitor, but the Black Hand suspected me as the traitor. Luckily, Fay got there in time before they killed me, but Mathieu stabbed her and killed off Banus Alor and Belisarius Arius. I fought him off with Speaker Arquen, eventually killing him off and sending his miserable soul to the Void. After that, they named Fay Listener, and she was an amazing leader…"

"It's okay; you don't need to go on. I just want to know, since you get all depressed every time I mention mother."

She stood up, heading for the door.

"Wait," I suddenly said.

She looked back at me and gave me a confused face, similar to Fays.

"Good luck Annie. May the Night Mother wrap you in her cold, bitter embrace."

She gave me the same side smirk as Fay, and walked away with her head held high.

* * *

181 years later

So much has happened after Annie joined the Brotherhood. She became Mistress of the Sanctuary, and married another assassin within the Brotherhood. She was pregnant with a child, but I died before I was able to witness it. I'm so proud of her, and she told me of her marvelous adventures once she joined us in the Void.

I never got to stay in the Void long though. I had to work for my new Listener, Ebony. She was a quiet and reserved girl. The only person I ever saw her talk to was the Keeper, Cicero. They were a very odd couple, but it somehow worked.

As I was brought to this world, she gave me a panicked look. The Keeper wasn't with her, so I knew something was going on. I did was told of me, attacked whoever threatened her until someone was able to send me back or she released me back to the Void.

"The Jester…" she whispered.

I took out my weapon and followed her to our unknown destination. Every time I saw Ebony, it made me think of Fay's vulnerable side, the side that brought her to tears. It made me miss her even more; being away from the Void was torture at times. But this was duty as Speaker. This was what I had formed with Fay. Our Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

**(A/N): So this was my one-shot sequel! I'm sorry if my take on Lucien is inaccurate, but it's hard to take someone else character and try to make your own. I'd like to thank DarkAngel1345 for giving me the idea of making Fay and Luciens daughter be named after one of the people from the Sanctuary(Annie, Annemarie, similar I guess). Also, if my math is off, then please tell me and I'll make the appropriate changes.**

**I know it's awk that Ebony made an appearance (for those who read my other fic), but I never quite explained this. All of my stories are connected periodically. Some story about the main story line in Oblivion, Tiny Darkness, Luciens Darkness, Conquistador, some story about the Companions, some story about the College, Like A Fool, and finally, This Bitter Earth. I might do one-shots, but I'm defiantly aiming for those. Sorry for babbling on.**

**Again, Oblivion, Skyrim, and the Elder Scrolls does NOT belong to me, only my OC's. Favorite or review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
